¿era un sueño?
by Makaomi Cullen Ishida
Summary: sakura ve a syaoran o eso cree ¿acaso confundiria los ojos que son mi vida entera? piensa ella... es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida asi que no sean crueles


**bueno estos es la primera cosa en mi vida que escribo asi que se acepta de todo jejejeje …. nunca eh escrito nada en mi existencia asi que quiero sugerencias,comentarios,criticas constructivas.. lo que sea hasta tomatasos…jjeje no importa.. haber si se entiende la historia porque no sabia que hacer pero este vendría siendo un one-short por que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo mas largo jejeje es todo lo que logre sacarle ami cabeza por que soy una lectora compulsiva pero de escritora creo que no tengo mucho futuro la historia es mia 100% y los personajes pertenecen a clamp que son las mas grandiosas mangakas que han podido existir en el mundo jeje**

**(amo a syaoran..es el personaje de mis sueños jajaja al igual que el de muchas….) y por primera vez lo uso en algo asi que aquí lo dejo con el intento de historia ¬¬.**

**Notas:esta ubicado un par de años del final de ccs si le quitamos la 2 peli osea con el final de la serie de anime para que quede entendible asi que saku tendria unos 14 o 15 y syaoran pues 16 o 15 como les guste mas jeje oso es todas las aclaraciones.**

**¿Era un sueño?**

Bueno esta historia empieza conmigo una persona común y corriente sin nada en especial, recuerdo que iba caminando mi hermano el insoportable Toya me mando a comprar pan… así que Salí a comprarlo sin mas remedio ,estaba pensando que pan seria bueno comprar mientras escuchaba música en mi mp3 cuando …..

Cuando me dio la sensación de que alguien me miraba entonces levante la mirada y vi esos ojos que desde hace tanto deseaba ver, tenían esa magia tan extraña…para la mayoría de la gente esos ojos eran bonitos muy raros, pero para mi eran la vida entera, desde que los vi.

Tenia tanto tiempo de no verlos que creí que habían sido producto de mi imaginación demasiado activa…-soy una cabezota-pensé-pero ese rostro yo lo conocía, podría ser mejor que la palma de mi propia mano yo pienso que dentro de un millón de personas jamás podría perder ese rostro a esa persona…

me miraban fijamente sentía que esa mirada me pesaba como el mundo entero encima…no expresaba ningún sentimiento esa persona que conocía muy bien, pero me sentía tan feliz de solo observarle parado ahí en ese momento era la persona mas feliz del mundo no podia moverme estaba en shock.

Pero luego sentí pánico en cualquier momento se desvanecería y no lo volvería a ver jamás…tenia tanto tiempo esperándolo que llegue a pensar que nunca volvería incluso llegue a pensar que nunca existió pero no , el era real y estaba ahí mirándome quería correr y abrazarlo y decirle-syaoran te quiero como no tienes idea… por favor no me dejes… te mentí no era verdad… si te quiero con toda mi alma y mis fuerzas...-pero tenia tanto miedo que no lo hice y luego escuche su perfecta y hermosa voz algo grave no mucho pero tampoco aguda simplemente perfecta como la recordaba …

-sakura quiero hablar contigo… por favor sígueme- dijo y yo tenia algo de miedo porque quería seguirlo pero al mismo tiempo pensaba tantas cosas que me costo moverme caminamos en silencio al parque….pensaba que le diría, estaba decidida le diría todo lo que no tuve el valor de decirle antes pasara lo que pasara no podía vivir así sin saber luego se giro y me vio de frente iba a decir algo pero no lo resistí era demasiado para mi y lo abracé lo mas fuerte que podía no quería que se fuera – no desaparezcas …no te vayas…-me repetía a mi misma mientras lo abrazaba cuando al fin me calme un poco alce la vista y vi su rostro estaba tranquilo no me decía nada solo me miraba y me abrazo mas fuerte al igual que yo, sus ojos mostraban algo de felicidad ,un poco de confusión ,se sentía tan calido el abrazo que no queria que el tiempo parecio detenerse…..luego ya no sentía frió ,lo mire fijamente y decidí que se lo diría era ahora o nunca

-te quiero….con todas mis fuerzas -le dije, pero mi voz se quebraba y me dolía hablar.

-no te vayas…-lo vi sonreír cuando dije eso…

-yo también sakura…como no tienes idea-con esa sonrisa y me abrazo como solo el sabe hacerlo.

pero algo paso empecé a sentir frió y poco a poco mas frió miraba su rostro sonriente y empezó a desaparecer, su claro rostro empezó a desvanecerse y de pronto…

Abrí los ojos estaba en mi cuarto tenia una cobija encima, pero por una extraña razón me sentía muy feliz.

sentía que de verdad habia pasado y que si era verdad .

entonces el telefono sono y …

**No me maten por dejarlo así pero es todo lo que salio de mi cabeza… (como no se te ocurre mas mente..)mi mente solo permitio que saliera eso¬¬ es mala buaaa…pero si se vuelve a iluminar le agrego mas lo juro(aunque mi mente no cree lo mismo no me apoya malvada¬¬)**


End file.
